Opposites Attack
'Opposites Attack '''is the ongoing eighth story arc of Parker Lot, written and drawn by BuddyComics, which began on June 25, 2012. The story arc features the return of Carl the Cyborg from Robby's Rival, who battles the main four, but with Carl teaming up with evil versions of the gang from another dimension of Dayon. The story is set to be one of the longest Parker Lot stories ever, due to its appearance of many characters, a longer comics schedule, and the change to only six panel comics for the series. The comic is highly anticipated due to its return of Carl the Cyborg and the new use of Macromedia Flash 8 for the comics. BuddyComics has called "Opposites Attack" the biggest and perhaps, most important, Parker Lot story ever made. The story will be promoted by a contest in the month of September 2012, right in the middle of the story's run. So far, the comics have received high praise for the use of Flash, plot, and humor. Plot Carl escapes from Antarctica and comes back to Dayon, seeking revenge from the events of his last appearance. He overhears Scooter presenting his newest invention, to esteemed people, a portal to another dimension. As a reporter asks if the invention works, Scooter demonstrates it with his friends. While Scooter goes off, Carl comes in and takes the guests hostage. The four arrive in another dimension's version of Dayon, called Night-Off. While looking around Night Off, they discover every character has an opposite, with opposite personalities and opposite occupations. Matt and the gang are then stopped by an evil version of Matt. Opposite Matt is then joined by Opposite Scooter, who is evil, and Opposite Jim, who unlike Jim, is mostly good. Scooter reveals how he and his friends arrived and Opposites Matt and Scooter argue, until the normal four run and escape from the opposites. The four stop outside downtown, near the Juvenile Center, where Matt finds an opposite Sandra, who has an interest in Scooter instead. Checking in with his father at home, Scooter discovers Carl has taken his family and guests hostage and if they don't return by 6 at night, then Carl plans to kill every single person. As Scooter tries to configure a plan for returning home and stopping Carl, the four are knocked out unconscious and kidnapped suddenly. Characters *Matt Parker *Jim Warner *Scooter Williams *Robby the Robot *Carl the Cyborg *Dr. Williams *Tristan (first appearance) Alternate Dimension *Opposite Matt (first appearance) *Opposite Jim (first appearance) *Opposite Scooter (first appearance) *Opposite Sandra (first appearance) *Opposite Carl (first appearance) *Opposite Joe Mama (first appearance) *Opposite Casey (first appearance) *Opposite Fredericks (first appearance) *Opposite BuddyComics (first appearance) Real-Life People *Albert Einstein (first appearance) *Neil deGrasse Tyson (first appearance) *Bill Gates (first appearance) Production The idea of Carl teaming up with different versions of the main characters has been an idea since the end of "Robby's Rival", as BuddyComics wanted Carl to become a recurring character, somewhat like Sideshow Bob in ''The Simpsons, a major influence on the comic. The idea was noted online on May 16 in a deviantART journal and the readers picked the Carl story the most. The promotional image was uploaded to deviantART and Tumblr on June 16, with an 8-bit style. BuddyComics confirmed the release date of the first part to be June 25, on June 17. The comic will become the first story to be drawn on Macromedia Flash 8, which BuddyComics first received on June 18, 2012. The title was created by tdog199, creator of Pigs Eat Tables. For helping, tdog199's character Tristan was featured as a member of the press in the second part of the story. BuddyComics' friend LampToast contributed the name of alternate Dayon, by adding the name Night Off, a play on the name of Dayon. Originally, the comics were created entirely in Flash, until "Wonder", when the backgrounds were made instead with GIMP. Contest The story was promoted by an "Opposites Attack"-themed contest where entries are encouraged to feature the main cast, the opposites, or other characters. The contest will run from September 1 until September 30. Strangely enough, the comic will run through Matt Parker Day, which is the day before the final entry date. Trivia *This story marks the first appearance of the different versions of the characters. *This also features Carl the Cyborg for the first time in over a year, after his appearance in Robby's Rival. *This is the first story created with Flash, after the series being previously made in GIMP and MS Paint. *The evil versions of the characters have darker colors and red eyes. *The story features appearances from a few historical figures in society, such as Albert Einstein, who is apparently brought back from the dead, and Bill Gates, as both are present at Scooter's presentation. *Night Off's name of the city is a pun on the word Dayon. *The previously unnamed bully is revealed to be called Casey Thomas. In Night Off, he is shown with black hair and a blue sweater. He is actually bald in Dayon and wears an orange jumpsuit from juvenile hall. *From this story forward, Sandra will no longer be featured with makeup. Cultural references *The story's title is a reference to the song "Opposites Attract". *The promotional image is a reference to arcade games in the 1980s. *The story features Albert Einstein, back from the dead, as well as Microsoft founder Bill Gates and astrophysicist Neil deGrasse Tyson, mostly due to his meme prominence. *Tristan from tdog199's comic'' Pies Eat Tables ''appears as a member of the press, due to tdog199 helping with the title "Opposites Attack". Reception External links